Survival Of The Fittest
by HetaRussia
Summary: During a mission assigned to the both of them by America, Russia and Signapore are shippedwrecked and stranded on the beach the Axis are always on. The two of them would need to work together and harness their skills of what they learned over the years in order to survive. Will the both of them get along or will they end up starting a war? Russia and Singapore, CountryXCountry?
1. Chapter 1

**HetaRussia here, This is a story Wings of the Skies and I are working on together, we both agreed on me being the one to do the posting. Here is the first chapter of our Fanfic together, It features Singapore, the wonderful Island nation, and Russia. So without further ado, please enjoy the chaper...**

* * *

'It'll_ be a piece of cake! Amerika said. It'll be done in no time! The mission is flawless, he said!'_ Thought the Russian nation as he returned to the campsite which was the beach of the little island where the Axis usually takes post.

The beach held lush grass which crept out to the tan sand, and the sapphire ocean. Thick trees grew bared large and healthy fruits. Russia gazed his tired amethyst eyes over the beautiful sight, he sighed and shifted the bundle of sticks he was carrying. He smiled when he saw another sitting and waiting his return.

"Allo Singapore, any sign of rescue?" He asked gently, not wanting to frighten her.

Singapore shook her head sending her chocolate brown hair swinging.

"No, not yet," she sighed.

"This is all Americas fault!" she whined a little while later. "I want to go home! And I'm starving..."

Singapore got up and walked up to the trees to pick some fruits. Since she was an island herself, she knew which fruits were safe and which were dangerous.

"Hey Russia, want some?" she yelled as she directed her hazel brown eyes to look at him.

The snowy nation looked up at her and smiled his usual smile.

"Da," he replied as he finished placing the sticks in a pile.

He loved how she was so knowledgeable in fruits, though he knew it was the island nation instinct to which fruits were good and bad.

He turned back to the pile of sticks and picked two up and rubbed them together, slowly at first then his motions became quicker, getting enough friction to spark a flame. The tiny was then feed several sticks to get it stronger. Russia sat staring at the fire sadly.

That was about the only thing he could pride himself on, for having lived in such a cold place, the only good thing he learned, or got out of it was learning to make fire from sticks.

Singapore smiled as she started picking more fruits for both of them. Seeing him deep in thought was unusual. She walked back to the campsite with an armful of fruits.

"What's wrong Russia?" Singapore asked, concerned for a fellow nation. "We'll be fine! Don't worry!" she continued. "I'm going to go make a shelter, see you in a while!"

Singapore ran into the think forest before any comments could be passed. Apparently, she forgot one little detail; wild animals lived in the forest too.

Russia could only watch as the young nation ran off. He smiled a little bit thinking about the perfect meal for his friend. He fetched a long stick and sharpened the end to a point. He walked over to the ocean and surveyed the water, watching for any shadows. It took about ten minutes till he actually managed to catch something and to his horror the fish were pretty small.

Singapore returned with an unbelievable amount of wood in her arms. Smiling to herself, she started to build shelter but when she couldn't stop giggling uncontrollable after she took one look at Russia. He returned with the stick and on its sharpened end was a small fish.

"I'm going to take it that you have never gone fishing before..." she managed to say after dying down from laughter.

Singapore laughed at him and took it upon herself to catch the fishes for them. Being a tropical island has it perks and it's good that they were stranded on one. Russia was pretty lucky though, at least he was stuck with Singapore, not that idiot America.

Russia blushed as a small pout formed on his lips, from being laughed at. He enjoyed this kind of rivalry; it was fun and no one putting the other down. Unlike what he would or she would face if they were stuck with America. "Da...I'm no good at fishing, I guess that happens when you live in snow, da." He said with a light laugh.

He was glad when she agreed on taking over the fishing, but he now felt that he was starting to seem like a burden so he decided to get water. He walked over to his large coat which lay haphazardly on the sand and opened it; he reached inside and removed his faucet which was stored snuggly in his pocket.

He walked to the center of the beach and rammed it into the ground. He tested its sturdiness before turning the knobs and... Nothing. Nothing happen!

"I don't understand...it worked when Germany did it..." he said utterly confused, and scratching his head.

He tried once more but the same outcome... He gave up and settled with collecting the water from the sea in a bucket that he had salvaged off the shipwrecked ship. As he was completing this task he couldn't help but laugh. "If we were stuck with Amerika we wouldn't get much done." He said giggling.

Singapore gave him a smile and agreed. America would boast that he was the hero and they would never get things done. At least Singapore had the survival skills needed to survive.

When she returned, she placed the fishes she had caught into another bucket and settled down for the night. She was up early the next morning to survey the sky. Apart from the usual yellow and orange, there was a hint dark red as well.

"Red in the night, sailor's delight, red in the morning, sailor's warning. There's going to be a storm," she whispered quietly to herself.

Getting up, she looked over at Russia before running into the forest for more supplies. She returned a few minutes later with leaves and began to cover the shelter with the leaves in an effort to keep the rain out.

Russia sat up rubbing his eye childishly "Singapore?" He asked watching her cover the shelter "What's wrong?" He asked stifling a yawn.

He noticed the sky but didn't think much of it. He stretched and got to his feet "I will be back." He said as he took up the stick he made yesterday and faucet "Ah, I wonder if I could find a boar or something. Having fish and fruit are starting to get annoying." He grumbled, only because he can't climb and or fish to save his life.

He wanted to ask her if it was okay to hunt here, but then he wanted his catch to be surprise, so he decided to keep it secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**HetaRussia here, sorry for not updating anything...school *lays on floor* SCHOOL is the cause of everything late! Sorry...**

* * *

Russia! Wait!" Sinagpore after after him but he was gone for he heard her. Quickly lying the leaves as neatly as she could, she dashed into the forest to go after him.

After a few minutes, storm clouds started rolling in. Bitting her lips, she ventured deeper. She finally found the snowy nation a few minutes later.

"Russia, there's going to be a severe storm soon! We have to go!" her voice was filled with worry.

Russia watched as the animal he was trying to catch darted off, if this was any other nation he would have started his 'kolkolkol'-chant but not with this one, he smiled warmly and waved a bit.

"A storm? And its..." he bit his lip in worry "Da...I know, what we should do..." he said "Are the main bases securely in the ground?" He asked.

Singapore nodded. "Yes, it is but we got to head back. It's too dangerous to be out in the open. C'mon!"

Grabbing Russia's hand, she dragged him back to the campsite and crawled into the shelter. For a nation who has thunderstorms everyday, she was unusually afraid of them herself.

Shaking, she shifted deeper into the shelter.

Russia sat quietly with her in the shelter, he had to bend some due to his height, despite the fact he was sitting his head still brushed the top.

He noticed her shift and he smiled a bit "Are you frighten?" He asked "Now no need to be frighten...there is nothing to fear, da." He said not waiting for an answer, he pulled her in a hug and said "You don't have to worry. I'll protect you." He whispered.

Singapore had tensed up at first but slowly relaxed in his embrace blushing. She gripped tightly onto his arm whenever thunder stroke.

A particular loud strike sounded. Singapore jumped slightly and, without thinking, buried her head into Russia's chest, sniffing quietly.

Still shivering, she mumbledto herself "It'll be alright, it'll be alright..."

The storm hit hard and strong, blowing winds equal to the winds of a blizzard, rain slashing the skies like a sharp knife, with thunder booming and rolling loudly, all of this played out together like a well polished band.

Russia had took off his heavy coat and wrapped it around Singapore's shoulders "There you go, now you should be warmer." He said with a light smile.

Russia was impressed, at how she could easily predict the upcoming weather, just by looking at the sky, he was glad that he was with her and not America, the American nation would have never known about this storm. "Though he does know when tornadoes or blizzards are going to hit..." he mumbled loudly.

"Thanks Russia... I have thunderstorms eveyday back at home. I don't have hurricanes, snowstorms and such... Although, I have been fond of them."

Shivering slightly, she was reminded that England was the one who had been there to comfort her. Smiling slightly, she calmed down but jumped again when another loud thunder was heard.

Shaking slightly, she hugged her knees and sniffed quietly. She always wished she would never be afraid of storms but that was far from the case. She wasn't afraid of ghost (like ameica) or Russia (like the majority of the other countries) but of silly things like thunderstorms.

"I'm weak..." she mumbled to herself not caring if the the snowy nation heard her. "Weak and pathetic..."

Russia looked down ather, and pulled her closer and then into a hug "Nyet, don't say things like that. Your not weak, no not at all, and your the last person I would call pathetic." He said "Be happy your not running and hiding from a younger sibling." He said smiling, he could sense that she might be frighten of the storm, and thought it best to tell her something reassuring then thought of telling her his own fear, besides Belarus that is. He looked down at her and stated "I have a fear, that scares me beyond end...I'm scared of the dark." He said"When ever I'm alone and in it, I get really nervous and I can never fall asleep. " he said with a light laugh"See we all fear something, but what makes you weak is not being able to tell others how you feel or run and hide from them." He said.

Mean while at the World Meeting place, America was testing the computers and trying to get any signal from the two missing nations. "Dude, Russia, Singapore, do you copy?" He called for the tenth time that day. The blonde waited but sighed defeatedly. He pouted and half walked half ran, literally into England "Iggy! The commie and Sing aren't answering! Do something! Itotesthink that they are angery! Or Russia totes went cannibalistic and is trying to conquer Singapore!" He whined. Then without warning America jumped back and ran to the computers.

"Russia! Singapore answer!?"

Singapore looked at hin in disbelief. "You're kidding right? You're scared of the dark? I would have never guessed. And Belarus. I would be terrified for my life is she was my sister." Without thinking she added "I really want to go home..."

She sighed and relaxed in this grip. Why did he always make her so self-consious? "Russia, could you tell me more about yourself?" There was nothing else the could do and she was sure that the storm is going to stop soon.

Russia seemed slightly surprised at the notion of her wanting to hear more about himself. He looked longingly out at the storm and said "Well, as a child I grew up alone in the snow. I didn't really have any friends well except one and it was a Yak...but anyway. Besides that I struggled everyday to survive, then one day. Mongolia invaded my country and took me from there. I was forced to cook, clean, etc for him. He would punish me if I didn't do something right or wasn't fast enough...but then again I was only 4 centuries old, his favorite punishment was shoving me in a closet or basement with no light.

When I was about 10 or fifteen centuries old I escaped the man and then continued my life as normal possible...ever since I left that country that's when I gained the fear of the dark." He said pausing shortly to study her face, he cleared his throat and continued

"Many years later, I became the Soviet Union, I had a large family consisting of my sisters, the Baltics, Poland, Prussia, Hungary, and Austria...we all lived together in my home, I was the happiest man alive. And I assumed everyone else was too...whenever I asked them if they were happpy they would say "yes". But when I started getting sick and became to exhuasted to move the others started taking their things and packing...I didn't know what was happening till to late. I collapsed and everyone left...they left me all alone!" He cried out. "E-Even m-my sisters...th-they all just left, no one stayed behind to ask me anything! They all were laughing and cheering! And it was all at my expense!" he said his eyes started burning, not wanting to seem weak he quickly closed his eyes and stayed quiet.

When he continued, he told her about the time he spent with the Romanovs, how he enjoyed each and everyone one of them but his most beloved was Anastasia. He continued to tell the story but stopped right at the point about the killing. He sat silently enjoy the cool breeze as it tussled his mouse colored hair.

He then turned to Singapore "What about you? I'm sure you have some good history, better than mine, da? Go on, I'm really good at listening." he coaxed.

Singapore stayed silent throughout Russia's story and, raised her eyebrows ever so slightly at his question. Feeling a tight knotin her chest, she started her story.

"Well, i first started out as an island. Sang Nila Utama, a Malay prince, gave me my name which means Lion City. Apparently, he said he saw a lion but I have a high suspicion that it might have been a tiger instead. I have no memories of what happened later but then ext thing I remember was England making me into a colony of his. I was the most successful port city in Asia and still am. A hundred years later, the Japanese attacked South-East Asia and captured me. I can only describe the years I had with Japan as hell. He tried to kill all men who were opposed to him. I was too scared to do anything and did everything he told me to." She took a shaky breath before continuing.

"When America defeated Japan, I was returned to England but I guess you could say we lost our confidence in him. He wasn't able to protect me. I started to rebel against him. After seventeen years, I became part of Malaysia but he kicked me out just two year later. I just wanted equality for my people. That was how I gained my independence." She gave a small pout. "After gaining independence abruptly, I faced a future filled with uncertainties. It wasn'tlong until I became one of the Asian Tigers. That's all my history has to offer."

Singapore gave him a small smile. She was still a young nation and has a lot more to experience. Seeing the rain stop, she stepped out feeling the after storm breeze.

"Hey Russia? Is the radio working?" she asked pointing to the wrecked ship, crooking her head.

"Dude, Russia, Singapore, do you readme?" America's annoying voice filtered through the air.

* * *

**Chap 3 next...reviews please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**See told you 3 was next...**

* * *

Russia was surprised at excatly how much she went through, it must be hard being a island nation, only thing to protect you is the ocean. He crawled out from under the shelter and glanced over at the radio in the wreckage, hearing the Americans voice caused Russia's blood to boil. "I think its working...shall we have a chat with our comrade?" He said reaching for the radio.

Back at the meeting room, America frowned "Dudes, are you guys intentionally ignoring me?" He snapped, a very unheroic whine entered his voice.

While Russia had the radio, he intentionally held onto the button that allowed the other to speak "Ufu~ shall we tease him somemore, da?" He asked.

The smile in Singapore's face was replaced with a smirk and a mischevious twinkle in her eye. Without a warning of any sort, she let out an ear piercing and bloodcurling scream.

Needless to say, America jumped and let out a rather girly squeal, very unheroic. Even Russia jumped.

"Ahhh! Ghost! Iggy! Do something!"

"Amerca, calm down!"

Singapore couldn't take it. She started laughing hystrically at America's reaction.

America's eyes widen as he began trembling out of fear "Waaaahh! Iggy! Its laughing at mee!" He shrieked into the others ear, England clamped his hands over his ears to drown out the other"America, stop screaming like a bloody idiot!" He barked.

Russia was quite startled by the scream, in fact his heart leapt out of his chest and landed with a splat in the sand. Despite that he couldn't help but join in her merriment.

"We're coming for you..." she added with an eerie voice, followed by a maniacal laughter.

"Iggy! You heard it! Do something please!"

England stared at the radio and ignored America.

"What have you done with Singapore and Russia?"

Singapore stood back and allowed Russia to answer.

Russia hid a giggle and mustered up his 'kolkolkol' voice and said "Listen to me and listen good...we are evil spirits, and we will show no mercy to them!" He said. He lends back and whispers "Lets act like we're hurt, da." He said.

At this point France walked in his eyebrows furring "What's going on?"

Singapore nodded and smiled.

"France... You there?" she made her voice a bit airy. "England, America, c-can you he-help u-us?" she gave a long sigh. Acting like she passed out, she hit the floor with a loud thud. She had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing out but even then, muffled giggles could be heard.

Russia knew what to do, after letting out raspy cough he croaked out "N-No! S-Singapore...why yo-" he cut himself with realistic 'omph' sound and continued with his scary voice "France? As in the country? do you know how long I have been looking for you!?" He screamed into the radio.

America giggled "Dude you must have done something to really tick off the ghost!" America laughed "You too Jones!" Snarled Russia. America paled and hid underBritain's jacket.

"I'm warning you, if you dare hurt even one more strain of hair on Singapore's head," England snared at the radio, his anger rising, "I swear something terrible will be fall you."

England could care less for Russia but as for Singapore, she was once his former colony.

"Yeah, too late for that!"

Chocking back in her laughter, Singapore couldn't stop laughing. This was priceless! America acting like a chicken, France stunned and England getting angry and over-protective.

"You git! Stop hurting Rachel or I'm coming after you!"

Singapore suddenly stopped laughing. No one had ever used her name for a long while, about twenty years. She too had almost forgotten the sound of her own name too. The moment of silence was a confusing one. Russia and Singapore started at each other not knowing how to respond to that while America and France started at England. They didn't know who he was referring to.

"Yo England, who this 'Rachel' you're talking about? Is she your girlfriend?" America asked, still as clueless as ever.

"Oh Angleterre, I think zat broke my heart, Mon Cher."

"Shut up Frog! No, you idiot! Rachel is Singapore's name!"

Singapore rolled her eyes. She swear, those three nations are idiots.

Russia bit his lip, slightly pained at the fact they only seemed to care about Singapore, but he was glad they cared about her. He just wished someone would ask about his well being too.

Russia stared at the young girl and cocked his head to the left "Your name is Rachel?" He said confused "Its a nice one. It makes you sound all cute! Unlike my name." He said smiling.

Russia turned to the radio and made a growl sound into the radio "I can do what I want to her!" He snarled with his spooky voice.

France grinned "Ohnonononon, you here that mon amour." He said pervertedly as he hung around England's neck, twirling what he can in England's hair.

"Vhats going on in here!" Snapped Germany as he walked in as France laughed.

Russia stepped closer to Singapore and and hugged her "Its so funny hearing their reactions, it almost make me want to pound their faces into dust!"

Singapore blushed then laughed good naturally. She agreed, after all, it was true.

"Yeah, my name's Rachel, Rachel Chan. It has been almost forever since anyone called me that that I had forgotten about it." She offered him a small smile. "What are you going to do about it? Curse us to death? Oh wait, we're already dead."

"Get off me you Frog!" France let out a groan. "Why you! Don't you dare touch her!" England shouted into the radio.

"Veee~ What's going on?" North Italy walked in behind Germany.

By then, there was a lot of chaos on the other side.

"England! Do something!"

"Hey, give the radio back Frog!"

"Vhat is going on here?!"

"Veee~? Pasta~!"

"Ohnononononon~!"

Singapore couldn't hold it in any longer. She lost control and started laughing hysterically. The nations were not always in good terms with each other and this was making it much worse but from another point of view, it was so amusing! She wondered though, was Canada in the background still unnoticed.

"Anyway Russia, you name isn't too bad. Ivan right? In fact, I think it sounds nice."

Singapore heard the chaos on the other and a soft 'Maple'. She smiled. Later, a few other voices followed.

"Get away from my brother you potato-bastard!"

"Romano!"

"Wh't g'ing on h're?"

"Let's wrap the call up. It's getting chaotic there," Singapore suggested. The last voice made the decision for both of them.

"Big Brother! Marry me!"

Ivan let out a ear piercing scream, despite Belarus was miles, and mile saway he still high tailed it to the shelter which he promptly hide behind. "G-Go away!" He wailed in despair.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Singapore and Russia were able to hear the Germans scream over the radio "All of you need to shut up und get ready for this very important meeting!" He snapped "Now this meeting is to focus on one thing und one thing only and that's rescuing Singapore ind Russia! Now is there any questions!?"

Innocently Italy raised his hand, "Germany recongizes his friend Italy." Said the German. "PASTA!" was the response they got, over the radio the two nations could here Germany and Italy yelling...okay Germany yelling and Italy crying.

"But what about the ghost?"

"For the last time aru. America, there is no such thing as ghost aru!"

"China's right America," Singapore replied from the other side. "It was just Russia and me. You should have seen your faces! It was hysterical! So are you going to get us off the island or what?"

America sat there dumbfounded for a bit before he gasped "Wait! I bet you were told to say that by those ghost!" He snapped "Team time t- Ump!" He was cut off by Hong Kong clamping a hand over his mouth"Shut up. Sit down. Be quiet!" He orders, before sitting next to China.

"Da, we would be liking that very much. We do wish to get off this island soon." Russia said happily.

Germany sighed "About...2 weeks..."

"Two weeks?!" Singapore pratically screeched into the radio, "Why two?! Can't you find us in one?!"

Thankfully for Germany, he had pulled the radio away from his ear before Singapore yelled.

"Singapore, that's the fastest ve can settle."

"Fine, just get us off the island and no side trips!"

"Just try not to kill each other," England groaned.

"We won't, I'm not like that idiot America."

"Hey! I heard that!" Screeched America.

On the other end there was some more bickering before a click, signaling the other end was off.

Russia sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Well this is going to be the longest two weeks ever." He said with a smile, he didn't sound angry at all, more like pleased "Its like a vacation from nation duties!" He exclaimed.

Singapore gave him a weak smile. She would prefer doing her duties than being stuck with Russia. Russia, no less! She had to mind herself that behind his kind smiling face was the snowy country.

"T-t-two w-weeks... L-l-let'st-try not t-to kill e-each o-other..."

Mentally, she was strangling Mr Alfred Franklin Jones till he was turning blue. Either Russia was really good at hiding his emotions o he was actually happy about being able to be free from nation duties. She decided it was the latter, it always helped him get away from Belarus. Someone she was not looking forward to see after two weeks. She let out a rather long sigh. This was going to be a REALLY long two weeks.

Russia giggled and headed back to the shelter. He removed his satchel that he savaged from the ship and pulled out two packages "Hungry?" He asked waving the packaged meal in the air.

From afar a pair of hungry gold eyes watched them, as the creature let out a growl.

* * *

**4 is coming soon...I hope ouO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heta: I totes love doing this story with Wings of the Skies, Wings of the Skies your a awesome Singapore RPer**

* * *

"Okay!" Singapore replied running to his side. She would never admit it but she found eating troublesome and would usually skip meals but currently she had nothing else to do.

She heard a low growl and she froze. She cautiously got up and turn to the direction of the sound.

"Russia, did you hear anything?" Singapore had a unusually sharp sense of hearing.

Russia sat quietly to hear the sound, he was about to say he didn't hear anything, that is until a large black wolf leapt out snarling, baring its fangs.

Russia stepped in front of Singapore, his faucet out stretched "Stay back Singapore, I want you to stay safe!" He ordered locking eyes with the beast.

Singapore jumped at the sight of the wolf and gripped Russia's coat tight. She hated wild animals, except for lions and tigers but wolves, apparently, she deathly afraid of them as well.

The wolf snarled at both of them. It slowly stalked its way towards them. Singapore couldn't help but release a slight whimper.

Russia continued to stare intensely and started walking slightly closer to the beast, "Singapore, I want you to get to the shelter, but don't run. It only triggers chase." he said.

The beast barked sharply not liking the look it was receiving from the man. Russia growled at the wolf and inches closer.

Singapore nodded, creeping toward the shelter but still not liking the way it was going and to her, she was walking too slowly. Only hearing, her heart pounding in her chest, she took a long strides back to the shelter. Apparently, the wolf took the wrong idea. Within a heartbeat, it had pounced towards Singapore.

Singapore gave a scream and without thinking, she dashing into the forest faster than anyone can blink, almost blinded by her tears of fear.

Russia gave a gasp and leapt onto the wolf and wrestled it to the ground, the wolf squirmed and struggled underneath the large male snapping his fangs and scratching.

"SINGAPORE! CLIMB UP A TREE! WOLVES CANT CLIMB!" he screamed out to her, he said struggling to push it away but only succeeded in being bitten in the arm. Russia squeezed his eyes shut as he bit his lip to muffle a scream.

Singapore bit her lip. She though about the possibility of survivual. She had a high chance but for Russia, not if the fight continued. Risking her safety for her friend, she grabbed a nearby stick, ran forward and attacked the wolf.

Her aim hit him directly in the eye and the wolf howled in pain before running back in th forest. Singapore ran foward to Russia.

"Russia, are you alright?!"

She took a look at the area he was bitten. To her dismay, it was bleeding quite a lot.

"Russia, wait for me back at the shelter, I need to go get some herbs. And I'm sorry."

Singapore dashed into the forest. All she could think of was finding some medicine and some bandages for Russia's wound. Although in the back of her mind, there was a sense of a nagging feeling that all this was her fault.

'If I didn't take long strides and just walked, if only I had done that, Russia wouldn't be hurt,' she thought, chocking back on a sob. She managed to find some Echinacea flowers and a few sheets of banana leaves.

Hurriedly, she walked back to the campsite and inspected Russia's bite.

"This is going to sting."

Not a moment later, she pressed the nector of the flower into the area he was bitten. A moment later, she used the banana leaves to bandage his wound.

"Russia," she started later on, "I'm sorry... It's my fault you got hurt." She managed to chock back a sob.

Russia was amazed at how fast she had come back, he had been sitting queitly thinking about the beast that attacked him. He blamed himself for getting hurt, and now seeing her in tears, he could only blame himself. Ignoring the sheering burning pain, he felt from the treatment he pulled her closer, into a hug "Nyet, its not your fault little one. Out of me and you its mine, all of the training Winter put me through about wolves, I didn't use. I should have sensed it sooner." He said brushing away a tear with his thumb. "Please don't blame yourself." He said. "When you left, I was thinking about how strong you are. And I find your bravery impressive." He said with a smile.

He stood up suddenly and scanned the area "I don't know what to do now...either we stay at this spot...or take procedure for when the pack comes back..." he said. If there was one thing he knew it was wolves always come back but with its comrades.

"I just acted on instinct, I'm also partly accountable for the bite inflicted on you. Russia, I'm know we can't take on the whole pack ourselves. I prefer we'll have to take procedure. Better to be safe than sorry."

Singapore still blamed herself but self pity had to wait. Rubbing her tears away, she listened to what Russia told her to do.

Russia nods and scans the area "First we should put our packs and other necessities up in the tree. That way they wont be tempted to come back." He said picking up a pack and heading over to the large tree. "And we need to destroy any garbage, also." he pointed out.

He managed to pull himself up the tree and hung up the backpack "Okay, toss up another Singapore."

"Be careful!" Singapore called as she tossed some of the bags to him.

After tossing the last bag to him, she decided it would be best if she could find more herbs and dressing for the wound. A bite has to be tended to everyday and who knows how long they might be up there? She darted into the forest again without another word.

He watched her dart into the woods, despite his trust in her knowledge of the woods he couldn't help but feel worried about her safety.

He landed on thebground with ease as he set to work on making her a weapon. He found large heavy stick and promptly began working on making it into a spear.

Singapore, on the other hand, found a whole bunch of Echinacea flowers and proceeded to get some banana leaves. Getting them easily, she walked straight back to the tree.

She saw Russia sharpening a stick. After tossing the flowers and banana leaves up in the tree, she kneeled beside him.

"Will you teach me how to make some weapons Russia?"

"Da. Unlike a gun or a sword, spears are a lot easier to care for, and are very useful." He said blowing away the access shavings. "Here you go." He said handing her the new weapon.

He stood up taking up his faucet "Okay, first off holding a spear is like holding a sword, it has to be a extension of you." He said holding the end and skillfully swung it.

Singapore tried to imitate his actions but it wasn't easy. She had never held a spear or sword in her life. She blushed, embarrassed but her clumsiness.

"S-sorry Russia... I-it's j-just that I-I h-had never h-held a a w-weapon before i-in my l-life..." she stuttered.

He patted her head gently and smiled "It is okay, it takes time." He said "If you want, you can practice with my faucet, its really light and easy to swing. That's about all its good for since I don't know how to get water out of it..." he said looking through the end.

Singapore's mouth curl into a pout when Russia patted her on the head. Holding the faucet, and being Singapore, she started toying around with it. Before long, some how, she got used to the length and weight of the faucet.

"I think you might be able to get water out if it now." She gave him a smile.

Russia's eyes lit up excitedly "Really?" He exclaimed happily, he took the faucet at and turned the knob, yet nothing happen. Russia pouted a bit "Mr. Germany made it work...and it when I visited his house..." he said frowning. Maybe if I bash it several times it will work.

Sadly Russia didn't realize the faucet needed to be connected with other faucets to a pipeline. After several futile attempts he gave it back to Singapore "You try, da."

Singapore titled her head.

"Germany tried at his house? Maybe that's why. We're on a tropical island..."

Yawning a bit, Singapore looked upat the sky.

"Dusk is here, day two, over."

She climbed the tree and decided that it was best to settle down for the night.

"Hey Russia, have you ever slept in a tree before?" she asked.

Russia stared up the tree shaking his head "Nyet..." he said honestly "Is it dangerous?" He asked inching closer, he knew it was, but it just seemed to fit the moment. He climbed up also and laid with his belly flat on the branch.

"Am I doing this right?" He asked.

Singapore gave a light laugh as she settled on a thicker branch.

"First, find a thick branch, it's safer. Second, you should lie on your back. There are less chances of you falling off the tree. That's all there is to it."

Singapore laid back down to study the night sky. It was filled with millions of constallations. Her eyes scanned the sky until she found her star sign.

"Leo," she whispered.

She looked up further and found the Big Dipper and the NorthStar. She had always been looking at the constallations since she was young and smiled. She and her siblings used to make up constallations for fun.

"Hey Russia, what's your star sign?"

Russia did as she told and found tha the didn't find himself feeling like he was going to fall "Leo?" He said sounding confused then realized she meant the Zodiac "Oh me? Im the Capricorn." He said "What day is you birthday?" He asked innocently.

"My birthday is August the ninth." Singapore replied to him. "There," she pointed at the sky "Southeast of Aquariusis, is Capricorn."

She laughed a little and turned to Russia.

"Anyway, it's getting late, better if you get some sleep."

Singapore waited an hour to make sure Russia had fallen asleep before scaling higher up the tree to have a better look at the night sky. After several moments, she too drifted off to sleep.

Half way during the night Russia jolted awake, nearly falling off the branch. He was breathing hard and sweat caused his bangs to stick to his forehead. He looked around nervously, fearing he'd see the ghost of Winter, after seeing no sign of the General, he looked to check if he woke young nation. "Singapore? Your awake, da?" He asked softly, after receiving no response he sighed with relief and climbed up higher till he was at the top of the tree, he sighed softly. Dreading the thought of what will happen when he gets back to Russia.

Singapore quietly shifted in her sleep. A few minutes later, she found herself awake and yawned. This was usual for her. She made her way up the tree to survey the sky once more.

She slightly jumped when she saw Russia.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked with a small smile.

"Da, I had a nightmare. And it kinda shook me up." he said sadly. "Did I wake you up?" he asked softly. He hope he didnt "Can I tell you something?" he said nervously.

"No, you didn't. I couldn't sleep," she replied.

Singapore gave him a small smile.

"Sure, you can tell me anything," she added a few seconds later.

"...I was just wondering, how does one go about facing someone you fear?" He said "You see whenever I get the chance I like to sneak off and hang out in warm countries. Like Italy, France, China...but when ever I go back home, my adoptive father General Winter, he attacks me...becaused I spent time in another country." He said nervously.

"Have you ever had something like that happen to you?" He asked he knew he asked a lot of questions without giving her a chance to answer but he needed to know.

Singapore bit her lip. How the heck was she suppose to answer that?

"W-well," she stuttered chewing on her lips, "I guess you have two choices... One, endure what he does to you like what I did with Japan or two, tell him off like what I did to England to gain my independence."

She paused for a breath before continuing. "Russia, you can run away from them but it'll eventually catch up to you. You have to face your fear."

"Like how I did with the wolf..." she added softly at the end, careful to make sure Russia wouldn't hear her.

Russia opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and nods. He glanced down at the leafy bedding and sighed "I understand, I'm just scared I wont win against him." He said softly "Im just too weak..." he whispered to himself.

He sat silently and looked at Singapore "Do you want to go exploring with me?"

Singapore looked at him.

"Your not weak, you have what it takes Russia. You have endured so much more than me and I'm sure you can do it."

She then took a quick look at the stars' positions.

"Alright, let's go!"

"But first things first, we have to change the dressing of the bite."

As agile as she could, Singapore dropped herself into the lower branches and reappeared with some Echinacea flowers and a sheet of banana leaf. She proceded to nurse the wound carefully.

Singapore never felt like herself when Russia was around. She knew what was going on though. She liked Russia, something that should have never happened. And denying it wasn't going to help.

"There, now we can go."

With that, Singapore gracefully leapt down the tree and landed on the ground with no injuries or whats oever.

To behonest, Russia always felt his stomach fill with butterflies when he was near Singapore and whenever she left to do, whatever she wished he couldn't help but think about her. He liked her. There was no other way to explain it.

He hardly registered what she said, he had fallen into a trance staring into her eyes, they were beautiful! "D-Da.." he said his face heating up when he thought she noticed.

He climbed down and helped her down. "Which way do you want to go? Anyway is fine, you chose." He mentally slapped himself for rambling, he hated that! He always rambles when he's nervous or embarrassed.

Singapore giggled and placed a finger on Russia's lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Let's follow the North Star. That way we won't get lost!"

With a laugh, she grabbed Russia's hand and led him away. Even if she did like Russia, she wasn't going to admit it. After all, she didn't want to be stabbed to death by his little sister or even worse, decleared war upon her. And then she had to ask America for help with it would never end well. She let out a quiet sigh.

Russia looked up to see the North Star, but failed when he realized to him all stars looked the same. "Uh...okay." he said "Lead the way!" he said excitedly with a smile as they went about.

He wanted to say how he felt but thought about Belarus and how she would most likely attack the younger nation. He could always be vague with his sister...but then again she would find out! And then there is the high chance of a war, and its most likely Singapore will go to America for help. And the last time someone went to America for help that Russia loved America told the mall the negative things about him, in which the person promptly dumped him.

Sinapore laughed and dragged Russia away until they heard a roaring sound. Smiling she let go of his wrist when they meet the sight of a waterfall.

"This is amazing but I still think Nigraga falls takes first place!"

She shivered slighty and realized she had forgotten her windbreaker back at the tree.

"Oh damn..."

She quickly used her left arm to hide her right. She had scars on her right arm which was obtained during her war years and was determined not to let anyone see her scars.

Ivan noticed her actions and debated with himself, he finally settled with the action. He gentle took his scarf off and draped it around her shoulders and neck. "You don't have to hide your scars around me. Here are mine." He said, showing her, his own neck.

His neck had scars like tiger strips, it also had patches that looked like he had been hacked at and burned. Not to mention the wounds that looked like it had been drilled. "These aren't the worst, but these are the most embarrassing. But no matter what" he said stepping closer and placing his hands on her shoulders "Singapore...I...I...like you..." he suddenly said his face burning.

Singapore turned five different shades of red and flushed so dark that even under the moonlight, it was visible.

"Russia," she shook her head. "No... Belarus, she'll kill me..."

Singapore turned and ran blindly in to the forest. Finding a tall tree, she climbed to the top branch and pull her knees up to her chest and sobbed her eyes out.

Ivan stood there, he didn't know what to feel currently, he was feeling a tidal wave of emotions. A mix of hurt, sadness, pain, and anger. The anger towards his younger sister! His own eyes brimming with tears. Oh why did he have to get the psycho for a sister!? She is the reason why no one will love him! He sank to the ground and huddled onto himself. "Why did I have to say that? I should've stayed quiet." He whispered.

He reached for his scarf but remembered he gave it to Singapore.

Singapore managed to calm down of a little while to regaining her breath. She liked Russia too and there was no doubt about it but thought of Belarus terrified her till no end. Afterall, Belarus could do everything to make her life a living hell.

Russia's scarf was wrapped around her own neck and it felt warm. Knowing that Russia didn't let just anyone borrow his scarf, Singapore started to regret her rash decision of running away. Closing her eyes, she decided it was the best to leave the problem till morning. Right now, she needed sleep.

In the morning, she found the scarf soaked with tears, her tears, and realized she had been crying. Rubbing the tears from her eyes, she sighed quietly. She would need to return the scarf and retrive her military jacket without seeing Russia.

She can't face him, not just yet. She liked him, yes, but not enough to start a war with Belarus. She had a powerful navy and the SAF (Singapore Air Force) to protect her from both air and sea and as for land, she had tanks and machine guns ready.

She wouldn't want to go to war if it was to fight over Russia, she would be sacrificing many lives for her own selfish reasons.

Russia sat quietly the entire night his thought skeeping him company. He fretted over all the possible thoughts of his chances of ever getting a love life. But each time he kept havingthem turned to Belarus, she had to ruin it! Even his fans were too scared to admit they loved him. "I'm a fool for thinking this time would be different...nothing ever goes my way." He said laying down in the grass. He closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.

When he woke the next morning he was cold and shivering. He sat up and rubbed his tears away. "Maybe I should apologies to Singapore, for what I did...its my fault she fled." He said getting up to his full height. He nods and heads out to find her.

Singapore had heard what he said since she was up in a nearby tree. From there, she could see her gray military jacket just lying ther on the upmost top branch. Taking a chance, she took a leapt and almost lost her footing.

Reassuring herself that she was going to be alright, she hastily put on her jacket, neatly folded Russia's scarf and left it at the base of the tree. She had attached a note to it and climb back up the tree.

"I'm sorry Russia. I'm just not ready to face you yet." she whispered. At that moment, she lost her footing and fell. When she fell she she sprained her right ankle and her right arm took most of the impact. She whimpered in pain.

Russia heard the fall and stopped walking. He looked around and inches towards the noise hoping it wasn't what he thought. "Please don't let that have been Singapore...let it be a bear that feel or a rescue shoot for us." He pleaded.

He was now at the trees base and tripped over a soft object, after stumbling a bit he saw it was his scarf. He picked it up and cradled it in his arms, that's when he noticed the note. "What's this?" He said opening it.

Singapore whimper in pain as she tried standing. It hurted but she could bear it but her right arm was a different story. It hung limply at her side, she knew the impact broke it. When Russia came running, she managed to hide behind a tree a few feet away.

In the letter, she wrote in a new and small writing. 'Thanks for lending me your scarf. I'm sorry I ran from you. I just need some space. Please, just stay away from me for a few days.'

Singapore didn't need to sign off on it. She and Russia maybe the people, or countries, on the island.

"Do you need some help?" Singapore jumped after hearing the new voice.

* * *

**Chap 5 next**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heta: Newcomer Alaska, okay dudes and dudettes Alaska is my OC that means NO STEALING! You can see him on Russiacat profile when I upload him.**

* * *

**_Several hours earilier_**

_America picked up the phone and punched the area code for Alaska, he waited for about five minutes till he heard the soft voice with a light Russian accent, if he didn't know any better he would have thought he called his brother Canada._

_"Yo! Alaska hows it going dude?"_

_"Oh! Dobroye utro (Good Morning) Papa America! Everything is going fine."_

_America laughed, he loved his child's good spirit "That's good, hey do you think you can do something for me? You see Singapore and the commie are stuck on a island about 200,000 miles out from your place and I would go...but there are...um...well...there are things keeping me busy, yeah totes booked!"_

_Alaska knew his father meant, Ghost. Nine times out of ten it was just Russia playing games. "Da. I'll go papa. But please stop calling Papa Russia Commie..."_

_America nods, but realized the other couldn't see it and agreed._

_After hanging up America a laughed his traditional laugh "The hero handled that well!" the others simply stared at him "You called that twit Alaska didn't you?" snapped England. "Yeah so!" was America's come back._

_"You know Russia hates Alaska!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What's going to happen when he sees him?"_

_"...?"_

_England sighed (he couldnt believe a superpower coukd be so slow) and stormed away "Start digging a grave!" he called from the hall._

_It didn't take Alaska long to get to the island but it did take him awhile to find the others. The forest was huge and not to mention his long braid always got caught._

* * *

**Present time**

A tall male stood above Singapore, he was about 6'6. His eyes like Russia's and his hair like both nations except it was America's color and his hair to his ankles. He wore the flag of Russia's as a shirt and purple shorts "Do you need some help?" he asked his voice barely a whisper but she could hear the accent.

"My name is Matvey, but I go Alaska." he said helping her up.

"You're friends with America?" Sinapore asked her voice barely a whisper. "I'm Rachel Chan or Singapore. Sorry, I sprained my ankle and I think my right arm is broken."

She just barely managed to stand.

"Did America send you here? What will Russia do? Oh dear!"

Singapore was worrying about Alaska's safety instead of her own.

"I guess you can say that. Its more like I'm his son. And da I came to help you." He said smiling. "You don't have to worry about papa. Papa Russia most likely doesn't know I'm here." He said "Do you want me to pack you?" He asked innocently.

Not to far from where Alaska landed, another being climbed out of the small plane, she wore a twisted smile as she leapt out of the contraption "Big brother..." she said creepily.

Singapore's ears twitched and she leapt about three feet into the air accidently landing in Alaska's arms. Both of them looked at Belarus creeping towards Russia.

"What's she doing here?" Singapore asked.

"Nevermind, don't answer that. But me down and please find arnica, nettles, oatstraw and horsetail herbs. I can't stand on my own or use my arm so I'll wait here." Singapore said as Alaska ran off.

She looked over and saw Belarus. Taking a deep breath she decided.

"Russia, look out! Belarus is behind you!"

Russia turned only to see Belarus closing in on him. He met out a shriek and dashed into the deeper part of the woods. "GO AWAY!" he cried to the crazy female.

Belarus smirked as she dashed in her haste she reached out to grab the fluttering ends if the scarf butit was just inches away.

"Big brother I will catch you and when I do I will marry you!"

Singapore smiled, satisified with her work, sat back. That was when a sharp pain attacked her arm. Enduring the pain, Singapore struggled to walk a few steps but fainted from it.

When she regained her senses, she realized she was lying on a leaf bedding. It was confortable but she still couldn't feel her arm.

"Alaska, is that you?"

She heard a bit of movement.

"Alaska?" she asked a little louder but the figure walked towards her and it wasn't Alaska. It was Russia.

Singapore gave a yelp and backed away. She couldn't at him in the face.

"R-R-Russia. W-what are y-you do-doing here?" she stuttered.

"Alaska, where are you?" she whispered.

Russia looked hurt "Why isn't she looking at?" He thought hurtly "I...well..." he stumbled over his tongue "I brought you here!" Snapped the soft voice "A-Alaska!?" Russia growled slightly "What are you doing here?" He roared. Alaska stood in front of Russia he was taller by several inches. "Answer her!" He snapped amethyst bore into amethyst as the two stared down the other.

"I wanted to see her!" Whispered Russia.

"Russia, I think you should start running before Belarus find you," Singapore answered, stepping past him to join Alaska. Walking away, she didn't look back and a good thing too, she was holding back her tears.

"Alaska, we need to make tea with the herbs you collected. Please go get some water."

As she sent him away she thought about what happen. "I should apologize for my actions."

Alaska nods and glares at his other father.

Russia nods and swallows hard "I should say sorry too...I should never had said that. It just made everything awkward between us. Please don't make me leave again. Belarus doesn't know of my feelings toward you." his voice was breaking. "I don't want to be alone."

Singapore looked at him "If Belarus finds out, I' ll be fighting in a war against her and I know my Asian siblings will back me up." pause "I like you to Russia but Belarus is the person that will keep us apart. I cant risk a war with her, not now, not ever."

She spoke the truth although she knew it hurt them both. The could be together.

* * *

**Okay little thing about Alaska, he's personality is a blend of America's, Russia's, and Canada's (his because its so close to Canada).**


	6. Chapter 6

**HetaRussia here...sorry for not updating this in a long time. Me and Wing of Skies are going through the RP and correcting any mistakes like spelling etc. And too I try coying the story through my Kindle Fire and that fails epically. Any way enjoy**

* * *

Russia felt the knot in his chest tighten even more he took in a shaky breath and gave a weak smile "I...I understand." against all popular belief Russia didn't attack or force her to be with him.

He knew Belarus was always the cause. She will always be the cause of his loneliness. He just walked toward and into the forest.

Belarus watched it all go down and she couldnt help but smile "Finally, he is all to myself!" She cackled and walked briskly over to Singapore.

Singapore took a few steps foward on her shaky legs only to be slammed back against a tree. She let out an ear piercing scream, filled with pain. The impact hit her broken shoulder and ankle. The tears she had been holding back were now released as pain wrecked her body.

Belarus just smiled evily, holding her by her collar. She was holding a knife near her throat.

"If I get rid of you, big brother will be all mine."

Singapore didn't fight back. She couldn't. The right side of her body was badly injuried and sudden movements, or any movement for that matter,  
made the pain unbearable.

"Alaska..." she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Belarus grinned wildly as she pressed harder on Singapore's hurt shoulder. She lavished in the sounds of pain emitting from the others mouth. "Big brother will be pleased to know you died quickly!" She pressed the knife deeper enough to get beads of blood to form but not enough to kill her "You should have never laid your eyes on my brother!" She growled she raised her arm with the knife and brought it down.

Singapore felt herself closing her eyes but yet, no pain? She opened her eyes only to see Alaska gripping Belarus's arm tightly. Alaska's amethyst eyes glowed with a sick twisted evil glow, the one everyone claims is in Russia's eyes.

Singapore slumped onto the ground, for Belarus had released her. Her face was stained with tears. The look in Alaska's eyes told her something was wrong. It scared her. Struggling to her feet, she called out to him.

"Please, don't hurt her! Let her off the hook! She didn't know what she was doing!" she pleaded with Alaska.

Ignoring the intense pain, Singapore reached out and shoved Belarus behind her. Although, Belarus had hurt her, she was not going to let Alaska take revenge. She leveled his glare with one of her own.

"Alaska, please... Don't."

Something in Alaska awakened he blinked and turned to Singapore "D-Did I hurt her?" He asked his eyes burning with guilt. "I'm sorry...please forgive me!" He said softly. Belarus stared hatefully at the state "Your losing your sense of sanity." She growled, though her voice shook with fear. She didn't move a inch.

Alaska pulled Singapore into a hug. Though Singapore winced painfully.

"Alaska, you're hurting my shoulder," she managed to say but she hugged him back.

After releasing him from the embrace, Singapore proceeded to make some tea from the herbs Alaska had gathered.

"Eyebrows said that these herbs have special properties," she explained, having to lived with the tea-loving nation for a long time. "It cuts the time to heal bones by half and since we are countries, I guess I'll heal in the next two days."

Alaska nods and simply watches quietly. Belarus stood a bit away, in hope of herself being the first to spot Russia.

Though about a good hour later he still hasn't returned. "Singapore, are you feeling better? At least a little?" said a voice, like that of a ghost's it was the State and his voice was filled with worry.

Belarus only rolled her eyes.

Singapore just smiled. Her ankle was feeling a lot better but her arm still hung limply at her sides.

"Not really," she replied, "Give it time."

After a few minutes, she turned to Alaska.

"I gotta find some leaves to use as bandages." she offered him a hand. "Come with me?"

He smiled and nodded taking her hand "Of course, I am the son of the hero after all." He said getting to his feet. "Which are we looking for this time?" He asked.

Belarus looked down a her feet she inches a bit closer to them saying "I'll stay here and keep look out for big brother...but don't expect me to be helping." She snapped.

"Belarus, I have no intention of being with Russia so stop being so cold!" Singapore finally yelled at the crazy nation. She then turned to Alaska.

"We're looking for banana leaves. They are pretty strong and good pefect to be used as bandages. Since I need one for myself, we'll need a few pieces."

She explained to Alaska as they venturned deeper. During that time, she smiled a secret smile. Belarus seemed pretty okay when it wasn't about her brother and somehow, Singapore found herself wishing she could be friends with that nation.

Belarus basically threw a tantrum when the two left. She raged about literally throwing trees about and kicking the sand stabbing anything and everything! She then took her anger out on the shelter. When she cooled down she headed into the forest to find Russia, as she left the jet sweatdropped and sighed out of relief, relieved it wasn't destroyed in her rage.

Alaska climbed up into the tree and retrieved the leaves Singapore needed, and plus some. He dropped down and bundled up the leaves "I think that will be enough." He said.

"I agree. Thanks Alaska." Singapore said, Alaska smiled in response.

Singapore picked up one and made it into a sling, gently sliding her arm in. She picked up another and with a bit of help from Alaska, wrapped it firmly and tightly around her shoulder to restrict most movement that would cause intense pain.

Helping Alaska carry some of the leaves with her good arm, they returned to the campsite and were horrified to find it completely destoryed.

"I think Belarus blew a fuse..." she muttered, sweatdropping at the scene.

Alaska sweatdropped also and uttered a soft "Da." He became frustrated and walked over to ruined shelter, he stared at it for a few heartbeats and then nods "I think I can work with this." He said walking over to the jet and reached inside.

He pulled out a bag, and headed over the ruined shelter once more, he began rebuilding the shelter.

When he was half way done, Belarus came crashing towards them "I cant find him!" She screeched.

Singapore would have fallen over if she wasn't leaning against the tree. She casually walked over to Belarus who was fuming.

"Do you need our help or would you rather find him yourself?" Singapore asked earning a glare from her.

She smirked. "Hey Alaska, I'm going to help Belarus find Russia. I'll be back soon!" she called as she walked off with Belarus.

Before the two could head off Alaska placed a gun in Singapore's hand "This is a dart gun, use it on any vicious animal you feel is going to harm you, once fired the animal will be asleep in 5 minutes, enough time to escape, da?" He said and watched them leave.

"And if need be use it on my father..." he thought as he began making the curtain for the shelter.

Belarus eyed the weapon and shook her head "Your not planing on using that thing are you?" She asked annoyance entering her voice, Singapore just rolled her eyes.

"Relax Belarus, i'm not going to use it on you... Unless you get too crazy."

Singapore zoomed in front of Belarus laughing when she started chasing her.

"SINGAPORE!" she hollered.

Belarus continued the chase her as her own freaky aura began engulfing her body "Get back here!" she snarled.

They crossed through a rocky path Singapore easily picking her way through threw it, while Belarus ended up slowing down a bit she cursed as her heel got caught and she promptly fell face first into the dirt. She gave a light scream before a small grunt as she fell.

Singapore quickly turn back to Belarus's side.

"Oh my God, Belarus, are you alright?!"

When she recieved no answer, she panicked.

"What now?" she asked herself.

Belarus made an odd noise and pushed herself up she grabbed her shoes and hurled them into the distance cursing in Belarussian. She turned to Singapore with a strange glint in her eyes before walking way.

She stopped and said "You tell anyone and there will be a war."

* * *

**Okay next part soon. And Reviews please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this one hasnt been updated in forever...school is coming to a close so I'll have more time to do this one**

* * *

"Hey Belarus, wait!" Singapore sped up to catch up with her. "What happened? Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" For a small nation, Singapore sure had a large heart. She wanted to be friends with the other nations and currently, she wasn't making any progress with Belarus. "I won't tell anyone, I swear. But then again, my siblings would back me up in case of a war so you're the losing end."

Belarus stopped and glanced at her, as if debating on wether telling her or not. She settled with keeping quiet "Why do you care?" She asked "You're the one that took big brother away from me and now I don't know where he is!?" She started thinking war wasn't such a bad idea. "That way big brother will have to fight along side me!"

"I care because I'm worried. Are you alright?" she asked, place her good hand on her hip as to express annoyance. "If we go to war, America would side with me which will drag France, England and even Canada into the war. I don't want to create World War III if it's just to fight over Russia. If we can just keep the peace, you can keep Russia."

She swore she heard the other female nation snicker….

Singapore tried not to roll her eyes. She was right about one thing and that was she and Belarus would create World War III if they decided to fight over Russia. "Belarus, the truth is, I hope we can become allies..."

Belarus stopped snickering and looked at her, "Allies?" She stopped walking and looked at her feet. No one ever wanted to be her ally. She never understood how to approach others or come across as kind all of this new to her. She always wanted friends but only came off as a nightmarish fiend. She didn't realize it but her eyes welded with tears which she brushed away. She turned to the other and smiled "I would like that." Singapore returned her smile. She reached out her hand for Belarus to shake it.

"Let's start over. Hello, my name is Rachel Chan, representative of Singapore. It's nice to meet you."

Belarus was hesitant at first but then took her hand into the others "Natalia Arlovskaya, representative of Belarus. Like wise." She said a somewhat forced smile on her lips. That's when a large crack of thunder was heard.

Singapore knew she had jumped almost five feet into the air. Falling on the ground, she groaned. "Great, my first impression is that I'm afraid of thunder..." she groaned getting up.

Belarus chuckled lightly, it wasn't a teasing laugh but a friendly one "I'm going to tell you something. As tiny child Russia used to flee to Ukraine during storms and he would snuggle in my bed during the night." She dusted Singapore off "Nothing to fear." She said. "Is that why you like him?" Singapore asked and then added "Wait, don't answer that."

Singapore walked side by side with Belarus both talking about themselves. The other nations wouldn't believe how those two female nations got along. Especially when both of them were too different.

"Hey Belarus, can I call you Bela?"

"Belarus?" Singapore asked tiling her head in Belarus's direction. "Are you feeling alright?"

When she received no reply, she followed her gaze.

"Russia!"

Belarus only blushed and looked away, when her eyes fell on a sight that disturbed her though and through. She could only stand there gaping, even when Singapore called her name and asked her a question. She automatically ran to her brother, he was laying crumpled on the ground deep bite marks on his head, arms and legs, his clothes torn, his attacker laid several inches away covered in blood. "A bear did this?" Belarus said out loud.

Singapore rushed foward, placing herself in between the bear and Russia. "Bela, bring Russia back to camp. Alaska will be able to fix him up. The bear isn't dead yet and I can't risk you getting hurt." Belarus nodded at Singapore and dragged Russia with her. Singapore's gaze returned to the bear and she started scouting the area. She found two bear cubs.

"Poor dear, you were just trying to protect your children."

She knelt down, applied some medicine for the bear and when she was sure the bear was okay, she left, following the trail she and Belarus came from.

Of course, she did fire the dart gun for safety measures.

It was bit of a struggle but Belarus manages to get her brother back to the campsite, but unintentionally dropped him when she noticed large hut like shelter that was there it had a thick leafy roof and wider than before, inside was mats that felt soft and blankets made out of the tarp that was in the jet.

"I swear you have some of China's blood in you." She said with that same annoyed older sister tone "Or its called _Staying focused_." Alaska snapped at her "Your so lucky I have my hands full!" She growled laying Russia down in one of the beds. Alaska noticed the wounds and sighed knowing what got him. He went to the stash Singapore had that was full of medicine and applied the ointment to his father. He had to remove his coat and shirt to get to the other wounds.

Belarus waited outside the hut when Singapore arrived. She was dragging along a bag full of things. "I got some herbs that could be used as medicine." Singapore smiled and sat down outside, after making a campfire. "Hey Bela, how do you think the other nations will react if we told them that were have became friends or allies?" she laughed.

"Can you imagine America's face?"

As the two female nations spoke and laughed with each other, Alaska was completely and utterly confused. The two most unlikely nations were friends and were having fun together. "I must be losing my mind..." he muttered under his breath. Alaska sighed heavy and watched over his father. His eyes on the girls who seem so trusting over each other now "And to think seconds ago they were trying to kill each other." He left his fathers side and stood over Singapore and Belarus as they chatted to each other "When did you two become friends? About half an hour ago, Bela here is a really good friend if you take the time to know her." Singapore replied to Alaska. "We're allies now."

Alaska suddenly choked on air.

"Allies?!"

* * *

**Again so sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah **

* * *

Alaska sighed heavy and watched over his father. His eyes on the girls who seem so trusting over each other now "And to think seconds ago they were trying to kill each other."He left hus fathers side and stood over Singapore and Belarus as they chatted to each other "When Sid you two become friends? " "I cant even!?" He just shook his head and walks stared at him then snickered "He's just jealous he didn't befriend me like you." She whispered to Singapore

Singapore giggled and nodded. After a few minutes, she look at her watch."Hey Belarus, there's something I want to show you." She gestured to the tree and climbed it helping Belarus up. When both arrived at the top, they looked up to the sky to see the constellations."I thought this might be good to seal our friendship with a constellation so I was going to let you create one. I know it's childish but I used to do it when I was younger."Singapore waited until Belarus picked out the stars she wanted to use.

She looked up and scanned the million stars and spotted a cluster of stars that seemed to make the shape of the once great continent Pangaea (which sorta looks like Metapod) what about those? " she looked up at them and smiled softly, at least they were happy.

"So what do you want to name it?" Singapore asked looking up at naming it, both nations dropped down onto the ran into the jet. "Give me a minute! I gotta charge my phone!" she laid down on the grass looking up at the constellation. "I don't think it's childish," she whispered looking up at the Metapod-shaped constellation. "I think it's pretty cool. Now no matter where we are, we will stay friends and allies. Day three over..."

"Hey Alaska," Singapore called and smiled at him. "Thanks for coming. "With a smile, she gave mine a quick kiss on the nose laughing a little before walking into the hut he had built to settle down for the night. Belarus, however, glared at Alaska without a word before entering the blushed, his face as red as the stripes in America's flag, he smiled brightly unaware if the glare he was given. "You know it might not be so bad here..." he said with a soft laugh. He looked up at the new constellation and stared at it "That shape looks so familiar." he said settling down near the fire.

Inside Belarus was watching over her brother. His breathing a bit laboured and he would wince in pain...pain! She quickly looked up at Singapore "I know it might be the same answer but how is your arm and ankle?" She asked getting the plants ready to make her friends medicine just to be safe.

Belarus was now very concerned about her, probably only friend and liked to think of herself as her elder sat up. "Hmmm? My ankle's fine now and my shoulder is okay. I wouldn't worry too much about Bela. It'll heal in time." She patted down on it just to show Belarus but in reality. She was bitting on the inside of the cheek drawing blood out by hoped that the darkness was enough to hide it from Belarus. But unfortunately, it wasn't.

Belarus noticed she hurried over to her and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood that managed to escape her lips. "No need to lie. Here let me try this." Belarus gently laid her hands the hurt shoulder and gently massaged the area."Thanks Bela, I just didn't want to cause you trouble. I'm sorry."

Singapore couldn't help but pulled her in for a hug and sobbed softly onto her shoulder. Belarus tried to soothe her by patting her on the back and letting her sob her eyes uttered soothing words to her and rocked her gently as Singapore buried her head in the crook of Belarus's neck. She then had an idea, she thought of a lullaby. One that Ukraine often would sing to Ivan and herself. She thought it would wouldn't hurt to try to sing it so softly she began;

"Доугі дзень

Цеплы дзень

Адплывае за аблокі

Сіні цень Соны цень

Адпаўзае у кут далекі

Збеглі зайкі усе у лясы

Змоуклі птушак галасы

І буслы у гняздо схавалі

Свае доугія насы Баю бай Баю

бай Вачаняты закрывай

Пакрысе на расе

Патухаюць зоркі-сплюшкі

Гульні усе Казкі усе Пахаваны

пад падушкі Спяць і мышкі і

стрыжы Спяць машыны у гаражы

Ты таксама каля мамы Ціха ціхенька

ляжы"

She stopped singing and looked over at Alaska who blinked out of shock, he never heard Belarus singing and whenever he'd ask her too when he was still under Russia's control she would never do it. He thought she couldn't sing so that is why he always was told no.

Singapore's breathing stablized and soon, she was fast asleep. Belarus gentle laid her down and brushed away some loose strains of hair from her face."Goodnight and sweet dreams Singapore..." she whispered before laying down on the closest bed nearest to her dear was still in shock. He couldn't believe Belarus just sung. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't for anything but this just proved him wrong. He laid down on the last bed availible and drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Russia was awake but the three nations had ordered him to stay in bed to allow his injuies to heal. The two female nations chatted over breakfast and Alaska wasattening to Russia's grabbed her fully charged phone decorated in red and white with a cresent moon and five stars. Her phone rang, with the ringtone she set for Canada, and all of them jumped.

"Hello?" she answered softly, voice matching the voulme of the Canadian.

Canada smiled as he chuckled at her sift tone "Bonjour Singapore. I was just calling to check in with you guys, and also we just checked on your countries current status. For you guys to be away for so long. Everything is going fine, but I notice that your countries economy dropped a tiny bit, and Russia's halted us everything okay?" He asked."Hello Canada," she replied placing the phone on speaker, "I woudn't worry about my economy. It's dependent on trade. We kunda have some problems here because Alaska and Belarus decided to join the little party. How are their economies doing? Oh and by the way, can you pass the phone to America?""Canada," Alaska spoke up. "Russia is badly injuried by a bear and Singapore has a shattered shoulder and sprained ankle. Belarus and i suffered no injuries.""Why the heck did that idiot send big brother and Sing on this mesdion?!" Belarus half-yelled, half-asked. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if Alaska and i didn't arrive in time?!"

Singapore chuckled at Belarus's big sister stuttered and simply replied with a "Maple..." he didn't think a lot would happen over three day! He stayed at America and sighed "Belarus is fine, and since America is doing well Alaska is in no harm. Ill send over some medicine if you want." He said before tossing the phone to his twin."Yello?" Laughed America "Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly. As soon as Alaska heard America speak into the phone he gave it to Singapore, after receiving a confused looked he mouth "You speak to him."

"ALFRED FRANKLIN JONES!" Singapore screeched into the phone. America could swear that his left eardrums almost burst. Even the other nations started at America, or in Alaska and Belarus's case Singapore shocked. How could a little city state screech so loud?"Do you know how much we had gone through?!" she yelled at him. "Four days and Ruissa and i have injuries which usually takes months to recover! You better find us in twoo weeks or i swear i'll -hmmm!"Alaska had clamped his hands over Singapore mouth.

"Papa America, just find us quick so Singapore won't blow a fuse."

* * *

**Sorry for any errors I was at school when I post this one and the bell was fixing to ring and I wanted this one up before school was over.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this too long, but the other stories are going to be up soon too. Here you go!**

* * *

America laughed heroically causing his child to roll his eyes before Belarus hung up. "Now what!? We are stuck waiting for Jones to help us!" She lifted herself up "What about, we talk to each other or eat, da." Alaska made a 'tsk' sound "All you think about is food!" "We have enough food for three people for about another week. Four will be tight squeeze. Bela and I just had breakfast. I'll skip lunch, you can have my share. I'm going to find more food."Singapore got up and walked toward the forest. Truthfully, she did not want to be around Russia and Belarus when both of them were awake and along with Alaska, it a recipe for disaster. Alaska made a slight grunt at Russia, but his gaze and tone soften when he looked at Singapore. He couldn't stay mad at her, but the other two was a different story! As soon as Singapore left he turned to the both them "I cant believe I'm stuck here with you two! You out of all people!" He snapped.

Belarus glared back at Alaska. "It's not like we asked for this!" she snapped at him. "Why are you causing trouble at 9 in the morning?!" Singapore was nearby picking some fruits and rolled her eyes when she heard the three nation arguing. She returned with an armful of fruits. "Guys can't you just get along for a few days, at least a few hours?" she groaned. "The survival of the fittest is the basic laws of nature. Eat or be eaten."

"We'll be in a team of two, it's a lot safer that way." Singapore decided.

"My team will be in charge of food and medicine. The other will be back at camp to make sure nothing happens okay? Now pair up!" Singapore stood at one corner after her order and Alaska approached and pouted, wanting to be with Singapore but didn't mind so much when she remembered how much she loves her brother. "This could work, or until it is time to switch." then the two parted, Alaska pulled Singapore aside "Can I talk to for a bit?" He asked not meeting her gaze. He turned his head to the others and glared hatefully.

"Sure!" Singapore smiled. "I have something to ask you too."Singapore didn't give a second thought about it. Knowing that Alaska hates both Russia and Belarus, she shrugged it off as stayed quiet a bit and said "You can go first...I need a better way to phrase my question." He sighed kicking at the sand. He hated the tension he felt coming from Russia and Belarus's side of the island."Do you like me?" Singapore asked quietly. "You, Russia and Belarus argue so much that I'm getting the feeling that you're jealous."Singapore immeditaly regretted the question that came out of her mouth as they stood in slience for a few seconds.

Alaska felt his face heat up immediately, he looked away scratching the back of his head "I...I...don't. I mean whenever Russia or Belarus is around you I feel upset wishing it was me and I feel the need to protect you from those jerks...and-" he stopped "I guess I do." He said feeling embarrassed. Singapore gave him a bright smile. "It's good to know. Don't worry, I like you too." She paused and turned to him again. "What did you want to ask me?"

She tilted her head to one side. "Oh I wanted to ask you if-" he was cut off by the sound of Russia approaching "Alaska, I wanted to ask yousomething, why are you so angry at me? What did I do to you?" he asked. Alaska almost glared hatefully at his father "Don't you recall SELLING me!? All the pain and suffering I went through!? And for what?"" He snapped Russia's usually mysterious eyes turned dark as he began _Koling_ "You know nothing!" He didn't want Singapore to see this, but this is what he really wanted to ask her he wanted to know why he wasn't close to his father...Singapore as swiftly as she could enveloped Alaska in her embrace. She shot a glare at Russia.

"Give us a few minutes."

There wasn't any hint if expression in Singapore's voice. In reality, she was suppressing her urge to scream every slang curse words at him in all the different languges she knew. Alaska, hesitant at first, then hugged backed, he did everything in his power not to break down. He learned tears got you nowhere except invaded and then sold for land. But he didn't break the glare at them and approached "Matvey...look I'm sorry...but, the reason was to protect you from Britain. He was still broken up over the fact his colonies were leaving him. And he wanted you...I couldn't let him do that. And two you know we were struggling." He had no place in this conversation but felt sorry for both of them. England had granted her independence with much bitterness but Alaska was sold to America, sold! Pulling away, she was unable to face either of them.

Taking her chances, she gently brushed her lips against Alaska's before quickly pulling back and turning quick moment of tenderness, which unmistakablly a kiss. He blushed and smiled somewhat before doing something that might as well be him asking to be slapped. He gently pulled her back and gently pressed a small peck to her lips and pulled before for he pulled away he whispered "Thank you."

Russia stood there nodding before turning away sadly and walked away. He was glad that he finally sad that to Alaska but now that he saw them kiss he knew that he didn't stand a chance with the blushed and smiled at him. "Are we considered an item now?" she asking shooting him a playful smile. Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Alaska's hand and both disappeared through the forest. Russia could only look at the two nations sadly. The nation he liked favored another, he huffed sadly and made his way back to the shelter.

Belarus, however, was closeby. She witnessed what happened but for once, couldn't understand why her friend decided to break her brother's heart. After processing the information, she realized it was to avoid World War sighed sadly and turned to Russia, he was laying on his makeshift bed face covered by his scarf. Belarus knew what it meant, she approached him and laid by his side "Its for the best big brother. You know that...let them be happy." She said ruffling his hair.

When she received no response, she sighed and moved from his hair to his shoulder. That's when Russia did something he would never do with Belarus. He buried his head into her chest and began to sob. "I-I thought she loved me?" He said choking on the sobs. Meanwhile in the forest Alaska was talking and joking with Singapore.

Singapore herself was enjoying her time with Alaska. Who thought a state of America could be so friendly. She was confused though. She had made her choice, Alaska. But what about Russia? Pushing it to back of her mind, she and Alaska searched through the forest for food and medicine. Russia was still sobbing and Belarus sighed. She made a mental note to talk to Singapore about her decision of Alaska over Russia. Although she could her brother to herself, she felt pain that the one he loved didn't love him sighed softly, knowing the feeling, "Im sorry...brother. Please, don't do this to yourself. Women play hard to get. We want to see if the man truely wants us by making it hard. She said gently. "I-Is that why you put L-Liet through so much trouble!?" He said voice wet and rough with sobs. Belarus made a emotionally dead face "No. I just simply hate him." She said.

She debated with her inner turmoil, she feared speaking with her friend would upset her. As Alaska picked some Aloe Vera he couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. He looked over at Singapore, who was collecting the banana leaves, and called "Does something seem off to you?" Ge asked looked over at him and blankly shook her head. She just gave him another smile. "If you're worried, let go back to camp after this." Alaska nodded agreeing with her statement.

Belarus looked over at Russia's pityful form and sighed. "Brother, you can speak to her later on. It's her turn to tend to the wounds today." If Russia heard her, he didn't make any move to allow her to know he heard her. Belarus continued standing until the duo returned. "Singapore, I need to speak with you."

Belarus sighed and pulled her aside and said "Its about Russia." Alaska watched before attending his fathers side, he sat near him and simply watched his chest rise and fall in sleep. "Father..." he gave a brief nod, placed the banana down to leave and followed Belarus.

"So, what's wrong?" Russia, on the other hand, sat up looking at Alaska. "Why?" Russia whispered, voice hoase from crying. "Why must you take the one I love most?" Alaska was in shock. He had no idea that Russia also had his eyes on Singapore.

* * *

**Okay I looked it over and I didn't see any more error..er more like couldn't find anymore. **


	10. Chapter 10

**HetaRussia here sorry for the slow updating of this story, trust me I know the pains of having to wait, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Belarus simply sighed and looked at her with a soft look "Its about Russia...he thinks you don't love him, since your always with Alaska." she admitted softly.

Russia pulled himself to his knees "You took her from me! The one person that cared about me! Wasn't scared of me! Now that's gone!" he said voice breaking again.

Singapore blinked in surprised.

"Well, Belarus, I need help," she admitted "I'm not sure of my feelings for either of them."

A brief flash of anger wash across Alaska's face.

"Singapore made her choice so don't blame me!" Alaska replied to his father "You fell for her so it's partly your fault!"

"Alaska," Singapore appeared at the doorway of the little hut "It's time to change Russia's bandages."

Alaska stood and walked over the young girl and gave her a quick peck on her lips and left the hut. "Singapore..." Russia whispered.

Singapore didn't make eye contact with the Russian although she knew he was watching her.

"Singapore..." he whispered once again. "Please, look at me." Even after Russia reached forward to hold her head and pulling her towards him, Singapore keeps her gaze on various objects in the hut instead of him. It broke his heart when he saw her treating him that way. Desperate, he pulled her in for an embrace. For once Singapore was at a loss on what to do. Thankfully, for both of them, Belarus and Alaska walked in.

Taking one look at the scene Alaska lunged towards Russia but Belarus tackled him to the ground, pinning him. Singapore took that moment to untangle herself from the embrace. Everyones, eyes were on her and she finally looked up, her expression was unreadable.

She suddenly broke down and Belarus reached forward enveloping her friend in a hug. Shooting a hateful glance at both of the male, she led her friend out.

Alaska and Russia both blinked, confused. It just happened so fast.

"What just happened?" both asked in union.

Belarus glared angrily "You two seriously don't know?! She is upset, both of you are pressuring her, into loving you! Russia, you know she cant be with you because of me! She knows how I feel about you and how I hate it when others look at you and be close to you. How I may cause world war three! She is doing all she can to avoid combat!"

She glared at Alaska now, "AND you! You cant see how your attitude to my brother is affecting all of us! Ever since you got here no one has been happy! You think living with America has taught you anything. But no your so focused on anger and hatred that is making everyone else feel that way! And you claim to love Singa so if you truely loved her you wouldnt be doing this to her!" Belarus spat.

She then also stood up and stormed away sick and tired of the males, and to her friend.

* * *

Singapore moaned softly on the log she was sitting on. Belarus had caught up and was sitting next her and patted her friend on her back.

"It'll be alright, eventually." Singapore could only give her a weak smile in return.

"Bela, let's face it. It's my fault it turned out this way. I'm sorry..."

"Don't say that, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault."  
"Belarus, let's change partners. You and me will be in charge of food and medicine. I feel better if I'm with you."

Getting up, she disappeared into the woods after grabbing an extra set of clothes and a towel from the jet. She came to the waterfall from before. It was late in the afternoon and she looked at herself in the water."I look like a mess!" she laughed it off and jumped into cool water. She saw thinking what she should do for dinner. After moments of consideration, she decided she would too skip dinner. Alaska over heard them and looked over at Russia "Looks like we're stuck together!" He said exasperated. He walked out of the hut shaking his head and going to fish.

Russia shook his head and laid down with a heavy sigh, he decided that he'd be better off asleep. He curled onto his side and pulled his knees to his chest. Finding sleep seconds later.

Alaska during his fishing stopped for a quick bathroom break, and headed into the woods.

He was several feet from the waterfall and when he finished he stopped to admire its beauty. Unaware that Singapore was there also.

That is until he saw a shadowy figure...

* * *

Singapore sank deeper into the water and deeper until she was fully underwater. Hearing a loud screech and a loud yelp, she just resurfaced to see Belarus holding Alaska in a headlock, his neck under one of her arm.

"Bela, what's going on?" she asked, just resurfacing enough to see her face.

"Oh hell no!" she managed to process after a few minutes, diving back into the water and hiding behind the waterfall. Belarus stared murderously at Alaska. He yelped and ran away...Belarus watched him flee, she reached for her knife and was about to chunk it when she noticed the look on Singapore's face "Don't worry...I'm sure he wont do it again." She said with a tone which implied if he did do it again, there will be a new Alaska.

Belarus sighed and tied her hair up into a ponytail "May I join?" She asked.

Meanwhile Alaska tripped and rolled back into the camp his face bright red "What was I thinking?" He shrieks.

"Sure," Singapore smiled "But Bela, you need extra clothes." Belarus didn't reply and jumped into the water soaking Singapore all over again.

Alaska sat moping "Great, it looks like I destroyed my chance with Singapore."

He looked over at Russia, who was sound asleep in the sand and snoring and sighed. "It's her choice, I won't pressure her anymore than I already had."

Alaska was _okay_ with his decision, though it still hurt him to come to it. He loved her and that's what mattered right? He stared at his fathers sleeping form before sighing and calling a night as well.  
Belarus sighed enjoying the water, "Sorry for rewetting you Singa." She said "Oh don't worry, I'll just take Alaska's uniform, he hardly wears it..." she giggled a bit "He had a womanly figure anyway.

* * *

The FACE family were still seated in the meeting room while the other nations had gone to try and pin point the located of the four nations.

America's eardrums were still ringing from the screech Singapore gave before. He was, however, glad that his son, was still doing okay counting that both Russia and Belarus were on the island.

"Poor Singapore... Belarus and Russia... She also has to deal with that twit Alaska... " England mumbled.

"I feel for 'er mon cher."

Canada had finished writing the status of the four countries on that island and sighed. He passed the report to America after uttering a soft "Maple".

America was rather shocked at the injuries.

Meanwhile, Singapore had dried off. She was wearing a tee with jeans, her right shoulder was still injured as she didn't mind the scars she was showing. She had also took it upon herself to wash their clothes as well.

* * *

"Hey Bela, do you want me to get the uniform? You can wear my military jacket first." Singapore smiled as she tossed Belarus an extra towel and her military jacket. She thanked her and dried off.  
Alaska sighed and called America to check to see if they had updated, he waited for his phone to stop ringing and when it did, he heard cursing and yelling on the other side "He-Hello?" He said as usual his voice was drowned out.

"Ohnonononon!"

"Stop it! Wait no that doesn't go there!"

"But, I thought that my little Angleterre liked that?"

"Don't Angleterre me, you frog!"

In the back you America laughing loudly. Alaska didn't want to know was going on so he simply hung up and waited for the girls to get back. "I need to apologies to Singapore..."

Singapore managed to slip pass Alaska's defenses and into the jet. She found Alaska's uniform quickly but when she walked out, she saw Alaska staring at her. Yelping in fright, she darted into the forest.

"Singapore, wait!" Alaska ran after her. Alaska continued to chase her calling out to her. But Singapore kept going, why couldn't he leave her alone? Belarus heard the commotion and wrapped the towel around herself and slipped into the shadows hiding "Take this!" She growled in her scary voice and some how had produced a knife which she chunked at Alaska causing him to yelp and dart the other way and making Singapore run straight to Belarus.

"Thanks Bela, here's the uniform."

When Belarus changed into it, Singapore took the knife that she had lodged into the tree and returned it to her. "You're more of am older sister to me than a friend..." she admitted after a few minutes. "Is there anything you would like for dinner?" Belarus smiled and hugged her "Its the same for me." She admitted "And I think I'll skip dinner. The boys can feed themselves, da?" She said with a smile.

Alaska scurried into the hut panting "That crazy chick is trying to kill me!" He said with a deep breath "She is crazy!" He spat, he turned his gaze to Russia and noticed the large male was still asleep how he managed to sleep through all the commotion amazed the Russian-American state.

Back with the girls, Singapore raised her eyebrows. "Belarus, please. Skipping meals isn't healthy. I skip because I'm use to it. It's the same everyday, it's different for you. Please, at least eat something."  
Belarus just stared at her. Everyday? She usually skip meal? That kinda explains why she's so bony...

To Alaska's surprise wasn't asleep, because Russia looked at Alaska.

"Now you know how I feel."

"Russia why you like Singapore?"

"I don't like her,** I** love her."

_"Why?"_

"What apart of _'she doesn't fear me like the others do_ **DON'T** you understand? She doesnt make feel bad about my history, or make fun of the fact my people tend to leave my country for a better life. She doesn't go making fun of my nose or weight like the others do! She doesn't think I'm scary..." Russia's voice began cracking once more. Alaska looked down at his lap and sighed softly "So, its only important to hear from someone who _isn't_ blood, is it? I always told you those things! I never made fun of you, I know the pain of being picked on!" Alaska said.

"Its different from hearing it from your child! Singapore is a girl!"

"Oh really I haven't noticed!"

"You know what I mean!"

With Belarus and Singapore, the Belarusian still couldn't believe what she heard "That's not safe either. I understand your used to it but..." she trailed off, she felt that one mode almost every women goes through at some point, that bossy mother mode. She nods. "Okay...you win." She said with a light smile

Singapore smiled. "If it makes you feel better, I'll eat with you. What should I make?" She and Belarus walked off to find food.

* * *

"Hey Bela, do you want to return to camp tonight?" Singapore asked sometime later. She didn't want to make that decision. She would rather go along with whatever Belarus chose.

Sadly when the twosome got back Alaska and Russia were still bickering.

"Look, she's younger than any of us!"

"But that doesn't make it any different! I told you all those stuff too!"

They jumped when Alaska's phone rang. Thanks to the air lift Canada provided, Singapore was able to nurse her shattered shoulder with the help of Belarus. Both of them ended up back on the beach. After they started a campfire, they sat around it. Singapore's stomach started growling but she just ignored it. Pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, she continued looking through the paperwork she found in the shipwreck and started taking notes. Belarus looked into the fire and took a glance at Singapore. Feeling the stare burn into her, she looked up at Belarus and place the paperwork aside taking off her glasses.

"What's wrong Bela?" she asked.

"Singapore, how do you really feel about Russia and Alaska?"

"First off, I really like both of them. I just can't explain it."

"Who do you like better?"

Singapore just looked down. "I really don't know Bela."

* * *

**Yeah here is the next installment of the series...again im sorry with how slow its taking me. My other stories I'm still working on...and for some odd reason Cleverbot isn't working anymore for me so...that story is on hold. But the aren't. So till next time!**

** review? **


End file.
